Problem: Combine the like terms to create an equivalent expression: ${-3n-7+(-6n)+1}$
Solution: Combine the ${n}$ terms: − 3 n − 7 + ( − 6 n ) + 1 = = ( − 3 − 6 ) n − 7 + 1 − 9 n − 7 + 1 { \begin{eqnarray} -3{n} - 7 +(- 6{n}) + 1 &=& (-3 - 6){n} - 7 + 1 \\ &=& -9{n} - 7 + 1 \end{eqnarray}} Combine the numeric terms: $ { -9{n} - {7} + {1} = -9{n} - {6}} $ The simplified expression is $-9n-6$.